Imposter
by Phantommoose
Summary: Ed/Al!Envy "Your not him," the young alchemist hissed. "You're not Al." Rated M for a reason. a bit Pwp, hints of non-con, incest of all kinds, angstangstangst. Dedicated to MonElisa!


**"HAI! --shoots hand upwards-- ANGST!**

oh, wait, there's more options '': D

w00t bondage : D What about...an angsty bondage? anything with heart-wrenching moments ;;

cuz I'm an emo like that" 

**Those were MonElisa's :icon1MonElisa1: words when I asked her what she'd want as a request fic. This is the result of that prompt. It's nearly a year late, but I hope you all enjoy.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Your not him," the young alchemist hissed.

An iron face, a hurt tone, "What do you mean Brother? I'm not who?"

Ed's voice stayed sharp, "You're not Al."

"Of course I'm Alphonse, who else would I be?"

Edward pulled uselessly on the shackles which bounded him, "No, Al is..., is gone! I couldn't save him, I couldn't, I tried.." Soft dry sobs echoed throughout the darkened gold-gray room.

Al took a few steps toward the trapped boy, a harshness now in his hollow voice, "No, you couldn't could you."

"Change yourself. I don't want to see him." Ed half commanded, half begged.

"Very well," he brought a leather finger to his faceplate, "Now, what did he look like? Oh yes, that's right!" Then, opening his chest plate, he drew out a slightly crumpled photo.

Edward growled through tears, "Where did you find that?"

"Tsk, you should know, pinned to the inside of your jacket," Alphonse brought the picture to his chest, "Right here, close to your heart." He released a harsh laugh that echoed eerily through the armor.

"Don't, please don't, I don't want to see."

A flash of light, and in the place of 7-foot armor, now stood a smaller, younger, _human_ Alphonse Elric.

Ed let loose something like a wail and pulled painfully against the shackles, he couldn't go far, the chains allowed him to move his arms but not enough for them to make contact with each other. He sat with his legs outward, unable to gain leverage. He still wondered why they hadn't just removed his automail.

"Now now, it's okay brother, I'm here now," he spoke in a calm, loving manner. Al slowly approached the thrashing boy, as he stood a few feet from the alchemist, a single tear rolled down his cherubic cheek, "Brother? Why are you acting this way, aren't you happy to see me?"

Ed's flailing stopped at once, "You..you're not him, Envy! Damn it," he closed his eyes, "you're not him."

Envy shook his head, "It would be easier if you'd just except it." He placed a small hand on Edward's face, "Look at me."

The young alchemist slowly opened his eyes and stared at the boy before him. Every inch of him was Al, right down to the flecks of gold in his hazel eyes. He began to cry softly, it was so hard to resist this figment, he knew it was Envy, but every part of his being was screaming that it was Alphonse. He could feel himself falling, it was amazing he wasn't mad already, a week in this cell, and no hope yet. No hope coming. For just a moment he thought back on that day.

_"Show me your true face!" _

_"Do you really want to see?" Golden hair flowed out, so much like his own. Then, before him, the face of his father. Younger, softer, a third son._

_Envy spoke again, but Edward did not hear, only saw, and could not believe. He fainted. _

_The next thing he knew, he was being awakened by a shrill voice._

_"Wake up pipsqueak, you're boring me."_

_Edward realized that he had been captured. Locked in a room and shackled to the wall. Alone and hurt, with only concern for his brother._

_On the second day, Al had come to save him, but it wasn't Al. Ed saw through him in a moment, the voice too harsh, the armor squealing painfully with each step. There was no grace or aura about him that even resembled his brother. Besides, Alphonse was dead. He had to be, those _things _wouldn't have let him live._

_Having been discovered, Envy had left in a huff, giving Edward a swift kick before his exit._

_He was fed enough to live, though he wished he could die. He wanted to be with his brother, even if it meant in death. Envy had yet to do much, simply left the boy to rot in his own guilt, day after day, waiting._

Now there he sat, chained by his own incompetence, and staring into the face he had dedicated his life to, the face he thought he'd never see again. It was impossible to not fall into this beautiful trick.

"Al," He whimpered, he knew it wasn't. He knew, but then, he didn't want to. So he didn't. Truth and fiction melted together in the pain of lost faith. Images gone, save for that which he wished to see.

"That's right brother." 'Al' reached up a bit and placed a soft kiss on Ed's cheek.

Salty guilt poured down his cheeks, "I'm sorry Al, I let them hurt you." _Slipping away. Breaking. This was Al. This had to be Al._

"No no," the boy soothed, "They didn't hurt me. You wouldn't let them, because you love me, don't you brother?"

Ed nodded, pulling his arms forward as far as they could go and wrapping the younger form in his arms in a kind of half-hug, "I love you so much Al, so much." _Mind slipping, breaking, losing, losing._

"You'd do anything for me, wouldn't you brother?" He asked, pulling back a bit to look into the larger boy's eyes.

Ed nodded again, "Anything." _Lost._

"Would you touch me?" 'Al' asked, voice laced with something foreign to Ed's ears, "Like you've always wanted to?"

Edward smiled softly, "You're so young Al. I couldn't."

Envy's eyes widened at that. He'd expected to torment defiance, not play on guilt, he quickly regained himself, "We can fix that." He stood back and in a flash there now stood a taller, slightly older Al. His baby fat gone, eyes piercing bright, long, loose brunette hair raining down over his bare shoulders, his body exposed to Edward completely. "Is this better?"

"Beautiful," Ed breathed. 

Envy enjoyed the swift sound of his palm colliding with Edward's face. It was quick, clean, and surely painful. Ed's eyes grew wide for a moment, his cheek was burning but he understood what he'd done wrong. He drew himself inward leaving only a unsettling calm between them.

"You shouldn't say such things brother. It's wrong."

"I'm sorry." His voice was monotonous, unnervingly so.

The imposter sighed deeply, "I know, I forgive you." To prove he was sincere he dropped gracefully to his knees and crawled toward the chained boy. Light brown bangs fell into his eyes as he nuzzled gently into the alchemist's human inner thigh.

Ed was suddenly alert again, his leg twitched as he drew in a shuddering breath, "Alphonse."

The looming form below simply grinned, bringing up a hand to bestow Edward's leather-bond manhood with feather-light touches. The falsely innocent began rolling his fingertips around that tender area, lightly caressing one spot only to move those talented hands to another and apply a delicious pressure.

Edward keened, his moans forming a symphony of high-pitched and needy cries and low, pleasurable groans. His legs spread further apart of their own accord. Suddenly he released a miserable scream as nails dug into the thick fabric of his pants and clutched him painfully. Al's voice was thick and sickened.  
"You're such a slut brother, spreading your legs like that, shameful."

Ed struggled against the hold briefly before erupting into anguished tears, "I'm sorry! I'm so filthy, I know, I'm sorry..."

The hateful tone softened to one of understanding, "I know, it's okay. You can't help how disgusting you are."  
Ed nodded rapidly, he couldn't help it, Al understood this. Al was perfect, Ed was tainted, but it was okay. Al understood and forgave him. Always so forgiving. Al understood.

Al also _knew._ Knew that Ed would all but faint at the soft kiss the younger boy blessed him with. Knew that Ed would writhe in guilt and anticipation when he placed his delicate hands upon his brother and lightly massage him through his black tank top before ripping it away in one swift motion, and when he slid down and unzipped Edward's pants casually.  
Must have _known _how the elder would scream when he wrapped his hot lips around Ed's lower form.

Envy lavished him at first, with soft suckling and long gentle licks. Then he looked up at him. Edward was beautiful, eyes half-lidded, cheeks cherry, it was infuriating. Envy drove down. Taking Edward down his throat to the hilt, his teeth tearing sensitive flesh all the way down. Ed let loose a wail of pure distress and tried to pull back, but he had nowhere to go. Envy raked his teeth along the underside before swallowing hard in the back of his throat. Ed's body contorted, the chains clattering against the wall as they bound him. He released a cry of agony laced with euphoria, his jaw clenching against the tide of pleasurable pain. Small tears danced down his face, icy against his flaming flesh.

"Al!..phonse...ahn..please..hurts.."

Envy grinned around his prize but pulled back as requested, a small stream of crimson rolled down his chin as he moved back. "What's wrong brother," that last word held a bit of acrimony. "Don't you like it?"  
Confused and pleading eyes stared into mischievous yet accusing bronze orbs, "I do, but Al.."

"What?" The pretender's face developed a look of disfavor. "It isn't good enough for you?"

"Al no, I didn't mean..," but before he could begin to explain himself his brother was upon him. His lean body pressed to Edward's muscular form, his feverish breath dancing along the captured boy's ear, "Maybe you'll prefer this."

Deceitful hands ran along the underside of tan strong legs, lifting and swiftly removing the article of clothing which bond them. Ed drew in a ragged breath but it wasn't enough to compensate for the air he lost when the other boy shoved him violently up and against the icy wall.

The alchemist could feel the strain on his wrists instantly from the chains that held him down. Alphonse's grip was firm however, holding the flushed, confused, and still bleeding boy above his own waist and thighs. 

The angle was a bit difficult but Envy would manage. He gave only a small nip to Ed's ear as warning before driving up and pulling his brother down.

Edward couldn't comprehend the feeling as he was filled to the brim with an intense, painful, heat. His lips fell open in an ear-shattering scream, all at once he could only feel, his vision clouded and all he heard was white noise. All he could do was try to fight against the waves of pain, and the rhythmic pounding which made it all wonderful in a twisted way.

Envy glared through narrowed eyes at the slightly smaller man, watched as his head lolled a bit and his mouth opened to gasp but couldn't quite do it. He never slowed his pace, he wanted it to hurt. He wanted his rejected kin to suffer, to scream, to shiver in corrupt pleasure at this sinful act. His own physical bliss was outweighed by the sheer ecstasy of having _won_.

Edward gasped and arched, his wrist was bleeding, as were his most sensory areas, but it didn't matter. The pain had resided to something dull and was rapidly being replaced by a feeling of overwhelming elation. In the back of his mind, somewhere in the haze of feeling he thought of how grateful he was to have a brother that cared enough to remind him that he was alive.

It was evident that Edward wouldn't last much longer, his mind was completely gone, his breathy gasps had turned to deeply erotic moans and little whispers of 'Alphonse'. Envy was fairly certain the boy wasn't even about himself anymore. He stared angrily at the boy, who's look of pure sensuality stirred something deep in the homunculus that made him want to make it last. He slowed his pace at long last, rocking slowly, though never gently, against the young boy. This drew even more salacious sounds from the alchemist. It couldn't last.

Edward's face was serene as his body finally locked, shivered, and feel limply against the boy he thought he loved. Nothing blissful ever lasts.

-----

The pipsqueak wasn't much fun after he lost consciousness. Envy considered this a pity as he stalked out of the room and locked the door behind him. He laughed to himself as he thought of the alchemist's reaction when he would awaken, laying in a pool of his own blood and semen, with the realization of what he'd just done.  
He couldn't help but feel a bit smug as well. He was getting away with this right under Dante's nose. The bitch didn't do her own dirty work so Envy was free to torment as he pleased. As far as she knew, he was getting information about the stone. Information they wouldn't have _needed _had it not been for the midget's reject of a brother. The stupid tin-can had somehow transferred the stone to the nearest thing, Gluttony, and blown him to bits! So now they were back at square one. No stone. Well fuck it.

Envy scoffed as he moved down a few hallways, as if he even cared about that damn stone anymore! Humanity wasn't _his _goal. All he'd wanted was the opportunity to kill his old man, but the bitch had lied and now Hohenheim was gone. So for the time being he would settle for the worthless man's worthless sons.

He laughed again as he thought of what he'd just done. It had taken him forever to break the older boy. It was time to reward himself.  
He stood in front of a great oak door, a light enveloped him. Envy flipped his newly formed golden braid over his shoulder, and with a sly grin threatening to appear, he pushed open the door and stepped inside.  
"Hello, Alphonse."


End file.
